It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,819 to provide a system and method for combining a first generated digital image with one or more second prestored digital images. It is also known from this reference that the image may be previewed and modified in order to make corrections to the image. However, a drawback with the current system is that it often takes significant amounts of time in order to have the combined image displayed before the operator can make any appropriate adjustments. Thus, the operator is often waiting before any work can be done. Often the providing of a full image rendition can take 3 minutes or more. Also, the foregoing system has also been found to be very labor-intensive in that often when providing special text at a particular location, appropriate sizing and adjustment must be made. This often takes significant amounts of time for the operator. Additionally, entries are made which may seem appropriate at the time of entering, but result in a product that is not aesthetically pleasant to the customer. For example, the size of the text entered may be too small, which makes it difficult to read. Thus, there exists the need to provide a process whereby the time in making corrections, entries, and modifications be done in a quick and efficient manner.
Applicants have invented an improved system and method whereby rendering of preview images can be accomplished relatively quickly and entries can be made easily and efficiently, allowing the operator to spend substantially less time to provide a higher quality product.